plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 9
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 9 (Chinese version). |image = Wild West - Day 9.png |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |EM = Three |Zombie = |FR = |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Wild West - Day 8 |after = Wild West - Day 10}} Difficulty The player is presented with two new plants to use in this level. One being the Lightning Reed and the other being the Winter Melon. This level has some tough zombie hordes but is ultimately not too hard, mostly due to the presence of Winter Melon. This plant will greatly help with the oncoming swarms of zombies that appear in this level, as it does massive damage and slowdown. Using Winter Melon on the minecarts is useful, as the player can move it to other lanes to dish out damage. However, it does cost 500 sun to use, and the player must rely on Split Pea and Lightning Reed at the beginning of the level. Split Pea should be used for Prospector Zombie. However, the player should focus on planting at least 2 columns of Lightning Reeds. These do small damage, but have chain damage. Planting lots of these will maximize their damage. Poncho Zombie should be dealt with Chili Bean, especially the one that appears early. Wall-nut should be used to defend, though is not too well at defending this level due to the constant swarm of zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = + |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = |zombie8 = - |note8 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = + |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |zombie12 = |note12 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie13 = 2 4 |zombie14 = - + |zombie15 = |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note16 = Final flag; 400%/7 Plant Food}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies Note: This strategy is for all versions. *Do what you need to do first, like planting Sunflowers. Delay the first few zombies via the Chili Bean and other methods. *Now plant a Winter Melon on the first minecart from the left. Then plant one column of Lightning Reeds and Split Peas. One column of Wall-nut is unnecessary, but if you want to be careful, do it quickly. **If you want to use the Winter Melon, plant one on the first and the last lane, and another one on the middle minecart. *Keep moving the Winter Melon to extinguish Prospector Zombies' dynamites. The Lightning Reeds will weaken the zombies. Use Chili Bean if necessary. Put the Lightning Reed in the middle minecart, and use it to weaken zombies, as said above. Strategy 1 :Created by *Start off by placing a column of Sunflowers in the third column. Hold off the first few zombies using Split Peas, putting them in the second column. *If you want to (but I very highly recommend it), plant a Wall-nut in the minecart on the fourth column. *When the first Poncho Zombie comes, plant a Winter Melon in the minecart on the first column. *Place Lightning Reeds in the fifth column an the remaining spaces in the fourth column. *This is optional, but you can plant a Winter Melon anywhere in the sixth column. *Optional as well, but you can plant a Wall-nut in the seventh column. *In this strategy, feel free to use Plant Food (I recommend using it on Winter Melons). Strategy 2 *Plant Sunflowers in the third column. Use Chili Beans to hold off the early zombies. *Plant Winter Melons in either the second and fourth lane in the second column. *Put Sunflowers in the rest of the second row after the two Winter Melons have been placed. *Start planting Lightning Reeds in the fifth column. Use Chili Beans or Wall-Nuts to hold off zombies if they get too close. *Plant Split Peas in the fourth row as well as the fourth row minecart. Gallery FRWWd9U.png|First time reward IMG 0018.PNG|By WW9.PNG|By MyNameIsMyName WW - Day 9 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW9 WM.PNG|Another strategy by . This time he only uses Winter Melon as the offensive plant. Screenshot 2016-09-09-18-06-14.png|By WW 9.png|Done by SOWW9.PNG|By Trivia *Before the 1.9 update, the player had to not lose any lawn mowers in order to complete this level. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Lightning Reed Wild West Day 9 (Ep.136)|By Wild West Day 9 - Plants vs Zombies How would you rate Wild West - Day 9's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters